pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Masque
Masque, aka the Midnight Stalker, is an unidentified mental patient driven mad by contact with supernatural forces. Tainted by demonic possession, he has developed uncanny telepathic skills which allow him to unerringly distinguish the innocent from the guilty. Due to his mental instability, he now believes himself a demon from hell, sent upworld to 'collect' the souls of the evil. Escaping from Dunwich Asylum, he descends on the nearby city of Radcliff, home to the most vile and corrupt creatures to ever walk the earth in human form. At the present time, Masque is around 26, has been operating as a 'hunter' for over 2 years and has already gained a fearsome reputation amongst the city's criminal element. He has no recollection of his former life, his memory having been completely erased by demonic forces. Personality During his incarceration at Dunwich Asylum, Masque was diagnosed as a bipolar psychopath, incapable of forming relationships or integrating at any level of society. Since his escape, he has avoided human contact as much as possible, the sole exception being Dr. Rose Morrison, his former therapist from Dunwich Asylum. Despite her medical training, Morrison has come to accept the existence of supernatural forces, and acts as Masque's personal surgeon during emergencies. As a general rule, he holes up in condemned buildings during the day, preferring to hunt his quarry after sunset. When necessary, he ventures out in daylight disguised as a panhandler, often to reconnoiter unfamiliar locales. To cover his living expenses, he mugs thieves, hoods and other petty criminals, relieving them of whatever they have on them at the time. Subsequently, he has money and supplies stashed all around the city, usually in near inaccessible places. Being clinically insane, Masque is totally devoid of fear, granting him a unique advantage over the horrors lurking the backstreets of Radcliff. Following no clear moral code, Masque never hesitates to kill the guilty; for this reason he is universally feared by Radcliff's criminal population. Even minor demons have been observed to flee in terror at his appearance. In face-to-face confrontations, Masque uses martial arts to subdue single foes, firearms to take down multiple (human) opponents, and silver plated knives to deal with supernatural threats. Considered a serial killer by the law, he tends to avoid the police (and vice-versa) as far as possible. His sole taboo is against killing infants, even those of the demonic variety. For this reason, he never harms pregnant women or pre-adolescent children under any circumstances. Virtually anyone else is 'fair game.' Powers Having survived a brief (but near-lethal) encounter with The Beyond, Masque is capable of withstanding physical attacks that would instantly kill any other living creature. Under normal conditions, he is twice as strong and fast as a normal human male; this has been known to rise by a factor of three during an adrenaline rush. In short, when gripped by uncontrolled rage, Masque is roughly six times as powerful as any ordinary man. In terms of physical combat, Masque is a superbly trained martial artist, employing a combination of techniques including kick-boxing, kendo, aikido and taekwon-do. His fighting style is violent in the extreme; when engaging any foe, he aims to kill from the first strike. He is known to use lethal force against his enemies when defending the innocent, particularly young children. In addition to superhuman levels of endurance, Masque can also see in total darkness and sense supernatural evil at a glance. His danger sense can be used to either avoid imminent harm or to 'home in' on particularly malevolent beings. This sense is so finely honed that he can track supernatural entities at a distance and follow their 'trails' like a bloodhound. STATISTICS *Strength: 20 *Speed: 20 *Agility: 20 *Intellect: 80 *Endurance: 50 *Recovery: 70 *Charisma: 7 ABILITIES *Danger sense: 99 *Detect Evil: 100 *Regeneration: 60 WEAKNESSES *Holy Water: 30 *Silver: 30 *Sunlight: 20 SPECIALIZED KNOWLEDGE *Demonology: 95 *Martial Arts: 80 *Marksmanship: 90 WEAPONRY *Automatic firearm *2 boot knives (silver plated) *Razor edged boomerang *1000 rounds Crossover storyline A demonic force has overwhelmed the ghettos of Radcliff, inspiring madness and slaughtering everything that crosses its path. Largely indifferent to the growing violence, the authorities have simply abandoned the Westside to its fate, unaware that the floodgates of hell itself are about to burst open. The only thing standing between the city and a horror beyond description is Masque the Midnight Stalker - and even he may not survive a confrontation with The Shop Keeper and his faceless minions. See also * Dr. Death * The Mummy * Countess Siroon * The Judges of the Dead * The Beyond * Ace Brogan * The Inquisitor * The Deathspeaker Notes Masque is an open source character specifically created to be used by anyone. Use the character however you want, author citation is not necessary. Masque profile for download Category:Open Source Characters Category:Heroes Category:Horror Characters Category:SimonKirby - Creator Category:Landmark Characters Category:2009 Debuts Category:Martial Artist Character Category:Male Characters Category:Real Name Unknown Category:Teleporting Characters Category:Speedster Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Time Themed Characters